Dawn
by Divine Rosa
Summary: Their love was forbidden. They were on the opposite sides of the law. Her father, the sheriff,wanted his head,and he wanted the sheriff's. Yet,they still fell in love despite everything that stood against them to. Forbidden Western Romance. the chaptered version
1. Ms Rin

Divine Rose A/N: I have decided to start my western piece in a chaptered story. And with that I thought I would start this with a change to how I wrote dialogue. I wasn't confident with it, but I wanted to see how I would do. If I do it well enough, I'll change all of my stories to this someday.

EDIT: We accidentally put up the wrong chapter of this, so it was taken down and reposted. Here is the real chapter 1.

Thank you Jenni for all you do and doing all of this. *hugs*

* * *

Chapter 1: Miss Rin

* * *

It was the days of Western fame. Bandits and outlaws ruled the countryside and sheriffs tried to keep them under control. The few honorable ones that is. To say the West was a dangerous place was no understatement and the outlaws ruled was no exaggeration. The innumerable evil men that roamed did any and all unspeakable evil under the blazin' sun.

In the far north region of Wyoming, there was a famous outlaw known as the Killing Perfection. He killed with deadly accuracy. He was one of the most wanted men in the West, but none dared to confront him. He was famous for his long silver hair and the dog demon mask that he wore to conceal his face. He rode the fiery horse known at Entei, who accepted none, but him as his rider.

He was in control of a large section of land. He could wander around town in broad daylight and nobody would try anything. If they did they were dead in a heartbeat. He had loyal men, and not just the ones who rode with them. They were everywhere. Also almost every woman in the parts he ruled fantasized about him being their lover. He never paid any of them any mind, he was far too prideful and focused on power to have his time wasted by their likes, but that didn't keep them from trying. Indeed, he was sitting very pretty. Everything was going perfect, until one day...

One day a sheriff and his deputies rode in. He was a famous man himself for he had caught many of outlaws in his past. Apparently he had been tasked to round up the Killing Perfection and his gang. When he entered he and his men did round up some of them, but their loyalty to their leader was absolute and they would not squeal. The Killing Perfection fought back and freed them, and began "playing pranks" on the sheriff. The sheriff then got a vendetta against the outlaw and was determined to put a rope around his neck. And thus their feud began.

The sheriff did get control of some of the town. Some of the townspeople who were scared of the Killing Perfection began to show their support for the sheriff, effectively dividing the town. Now, the Killing Perfection owned half and the sheriff, the other half. They were at a standstill...

* * *

A carriage pulled by two big horses, rolled through the countryside, making its way down the rough road towards the town. There was tight security for it, indicating that the people inside were very important.

Up on a ridge, overlooking it were two men on horseback. They both wore unique masks with the face of demons. It took no genius to tell that they were bandits.

"We best tell the boss," the bandit on the right said.

"Right!" the other agreed.

The bandits turned their horses and thundered off on a path only they knew.

* * *

Inside the saloon the Killing Perfection's men gathered and all particularly gathered around or focused on one particular table. A man with long silver hair is what held their attention. The man who could be none other than the Killing Perfection himself. He and a few of his men were playing cards and all wanted to see the outcome it seemed.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the two bandit spies from before rushed in.

"Boss!" one of the bandits bellowed as they ran up to their leader. "The sheriff's wife and daughters are about here."

The Killing Perfection threw a card down on the table; not bothering to look at them.

"So?" their leader replied emotionlessly.

"But Boss! Aren't we going to do something?" the bandit was clearly confused by their leader's nonchalance.

"Like what?" He didn't even bother to pause in playing cards.

One of the bandits playing cards at the table looked up at their leader and smirked. He had long black hair in a ponytail and his lips looked like they were painted. The smirk he held was playful in nature. "I heard that the young ladies were all gorgeous women, particularly the youngest. I heard she is the most beautiful girl in the west."

The Killing Perfection gave the man a cold look before going back to the card game.

One of the bandits in the room stood up with a grin on his face. "I would sure love to get my hands on that. That would also make that old Lolo pay!"

There was a chorus of cheers from the bandits, but none came from the Killing Perfection and the man who first spoke of the girl's beauty.

The Killing Perfection, faster than the eye could see, whipped out his gun and fired it. Everybody in the room immediately jumped and turned to him with fear in their eyes. The leader slowly stood and fixed all of them with a cold stare. All of them shrunk back, except for the painted one. He had a coy smile on his lips.

After leveling them all a glare the Killing Perfection spoke, "I don't normally care what you do in your spare time, but I won't tolerate any of you messing with good girls. Stay away from them. I shan't let us sink that low. We may be on the wrong side of the law, but we have some standards," with that he sat down and turned his attention back to the card game.

The painted one smiled mischievously. "You would do wise to listen to him if you want to live. The Killing Perfection hasn't killed anyone in the gang in a while; don't make him start again. I rather not have to dig another six foot hole in the ground, especially at this time of year. Too much work," he smiled at the gang, a cruel smile.

The Killing Perfection looked up at the painted man, and it was obvious that all the men in the room hoped that he would say something on the contrary to the man.

"Byakuya, it's your turn."

Byakuya turned back to the card game with slightly widened eyes. "Oh! Sorry about that!"

All the bandits looked at each other and gulped.

"Fear, is a wonderful scent is it not, Byakuya?" the Killing Perfection spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes, I would say so, Boss," his smile went even wider.

"And to answer you from before, which we were rudely interrupted," he fixed his men a quick glare which did its intent nicely, before going back to his card game, "I highly doubt she is that beautiful. Tall tales no doubt."

Byakuya laughed. "You're probably right. No one can be as beautiful as what they claim Miss Rin Gainsborough to be."

At that moment they heard the sound of a carriage pulling in. With mild boredom, the Killing Perfection looked up along with the rest of his men.

Out stepped an older woman, dressed to the finest that fashion had to offer. No doubt she was very beautiful when she was younger. She was followed by two girls dressed just as fancy. They were both gorgeous with haughtily looks in place, showing all that they knew it. Then the last one stepped out.

The girl was absolutely radiant and held an innocence and kindness to her that just drew one in. She had long, flowing dark hair that was softer than silk. Her skin was creamy white and her lips an alluring red. Her eyes were big and expressive, and the color of hazelnut. She had the sweetest and sincerest smile that was ever seen. She was not dressed as fancy as her family, but she looked even better than them, which was a feat in itself.

The Killing Perfection eyes fractionally widened as soon as he saw her step out. He slowly stood up and walked just outside to get a better look at her. He watched every movement she made closely. He was clearly transfixed by her.

"I thought you said we weren't to mess with good girls," a mischievous voice spoke from the Killing Perfection's side. He looked to see it indeed belonged to Byakuya, who had a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm not going to mess with her," the leader coldly replied, clearly not pleased with what his subordinate suggested.

"Oh? Then how come I see intent in your eyes, hm?" his eyes turned mischievous.

"Hmph. I am serious about her."

Byakuya's eyes widened, clearly shocked by the words of his leader. "Really? You are truly aren't you?"

The Killing Perfection turned to the object of his intent. "She shall be mine. No one else shall have he."

Byakuya smiled. "I see you have quite the possessive side there. Do you forget she is your mortal enemies' daughter?"

The Killing Perfection didn't even bother to take his eyes away from the girl. "I shan't let something so trivial get in my way."

Byakuya smiled with laughter in his eyes. "Ahahahaha That's my leader!"

The Killing Perfection ignored his underling; his attention solely on Rin Gainsborough and ideas of how to make her his.

* * *

The sheriff's wife walked ahead of her three daughters, under the eve of the stores and buildings. It was clear she was unhappy.

"The nerve of your father to come and make us live here! This place is absolutely horrid!" the mother complained.

The obvious eldest daughter smiled coyly at her sisters. "I hear the soldiers here are extremely handsome," she giggled.

"I hear that father's enemy is even more so," the second eldest replied, giggly as she did so, which only added fuel to the eldest's own giggles.

Rin didn't share her sisters' interests. She looked around her, trying to ignore them.

The mother turned around and fixed her daughters a look. "Now! We shall have none of that. You are meant for the social elite, not some backwood savages. So, Sango, Kagome, straighten up!" the sisters immediately did as they were told, and the mother turned her attention to Rin. "Now, Rin, you must simply wear better clothing, not some..." she looked over Rin's dress. "Well, ...that..." Rin looked over her dress, but didn't utter a word.

"Come along!" with that the mother turned on her heels and started walking once more. All three girls followed obediently.

It wasn't long till a guest of wind blew through, which blew Rin's hat right off of her head. Without thinking she ran out into the street after it.

"Rin! Rin! Get back here!" the mother yelled after her daughter, but Rin didn't seem to hear at all. She weaved her way through the street trying to catch her hat, which kept getting farther away.

Finally the hat came to a stopped and Rin was able to retrieve it. But she was so focused on her hat that she didn't notice she had run right in front of a running horse. It reared up with a loud neigh. Rin let out a yell as she fell back. She waited for the hard impact of the ground that was sure to be followed by the feel of hooves pounding on her. But instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her, pulling her out of the way of harm.

So dazed she was by the near miss that when Rin looked up to see the face of the man who had rescued her, he had his back turned to her. All she caught was glance of long silver hair. Her mother rushed up to her and began scolding her, but she didn't hear a word, for all her thoughts were upon the mysterious man who saved her.

* * *

The sheriff was in his sitting room, relaxing from the day's work. He was sited in a comfortable, leaning back as far as it would allow him.

Suddenly the door opened and something flew itself at him. "Father!" Rin exclaimed joyously as she hugged the sheriff.

The sheriff smiled and embraced her back. "How is my youngest?"

"I'm good, Father. I missed you terribly."

"Ah, I missed you too."

"Rin!" a voice commanded from the door. "Remember proper etiquettes."

Rin looked at her mother, who stood at the door, before standing up. She nodded her head to her mother to show her obedience.

The mother turned her attention from her youngest to her husband. "We shall get settled in, but afterwards I want to discuss something with you." she said the words in a voice that promised it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I'm sure..." the father mumbled.

The mother nodded and left with her two eldest.

Rin, who stayed behind, sat down by her father's chair and smiled up at him. "So, the Killing Perfection is giving you a lot of trouble?"

The sheriff looked down at his daughter and smiled. "You always love hearing about this stuff, don't you?"

"Ofcourse!" Rin replied with a sparkle in her eyes, "They are such exciting stories."

The father laughed. "Yes, he sure is. He's the one I want to catch the most. None have made me this eager to put a rope around their neck as he has."

"Are the rumors about him true?"

"Definitely. And he has the long silver hair like the rumors say too. I didn't want to believe half of what the rumors of him were. But if anything they're understatements."

Rin held her breath when her father said long silver hair. 'The man who rescued me had long silver hair, but there's no way...' she thought. She shook the thought off and listened to the rest of her father had to say.

"Well, Rin, you better get to your room before you mother comes," the sheriff warned.

Rin nodded and smiled. "Good night, Father."

"Good night."

Rin stood up and left the room, and went straight to her bed. She mind immediately went to the man who saved her. 'He can't be the Killing Perfection, he can't. Besides he wouldn't save me, his enemies' daughter.' Rin smiled, satisfied with her deduction. 'I hope to see him again...' She laid on the bed, with good thoughts of the man going through her mind.

* * *

The Killing Perfection was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the scenery. It was dark outside, but it seemed he could see what laid beyond.

"So, you already got to hold the girl," an all too familiar mischievous voice teased.

The Killing Perfection glanced at Byakuya, before looking back outside. "Hn."

Byakuya walked over to his leader and leaned against the wall by him. "Well, not like you really got to hold her. I doubt she even saw your face." the Killing Perfection remained silent so he continued. "Do you have any idea how to get her? I know that already there are several men who are interested."

The Killing Perfection's eyes hardened when he heard that last part, which sent Byakuya into a laugh. "Honestly, Boss, you don't think that only you would be interested in someone of her beauty? And here I thought you were the most wanted criminal. I didn't know you were so naive," he said with a playful air.

The Killing Perfection ignored him, "I have plans and she shall see no one, but me."

Byakuya's face fell into one of curiosity. "Oh? How?"

The Killing Perfection smirked. "You shall see."


	2. Another Meeting

Divine Rose A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted. (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Meeting

* * *

Rin was in her room, getting ready for clearly something important. She was wearing a fancy dress that one would only attend a ball or a party in. It was a beautiful light pink with lots of lacy designs. The sleeves started just off her shoulders and went down to her elbows in pretty lace.

As soon as Rin was satisfied with her dress, she went over to her vanity and started working on her hair. As she did so, he mind went back to the man, who had saved her. She was no longer surprised her thoughts returned to him as she was constantly thinking of him. She had to admit to herself that she did like it.

'_Maybe I will meet him at the party...'_ a smile came to Rin's face at that thought and she couldn't suppress the giggle that came from her mouth.

She delicately put her hair up into an elegant style. She then chose a necklace to wear, but nothing too fancy. It was an elegant choker with a white stone dangling on it. She checked appearance one last time before going down stairs. Her mother was already waiting at the bottom.

"Rin!" Her mother exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you finally coming down in appropriate attire. This may be the backwoods of nowhere, but we must show them what we are. And even here we shan't slack," she gave her another once over. "Though there's definitely room for improvement. If only you had the looks and tastes of your sisters..."

Rin just nodded; she had long ago given up saying anything to the contrary to her mother. She looked over at the woman and saw she was getting irritated. She watched as she walked to the stairs and look up at one of her sisters' room.

"Sango! Kagome!" her mother yelled commandingly. "Get down here! You are going to cause us to be late!"

A few seconds later Sango and Kagome poured out of the room, just a giggling. They had apparently helped each other get dressed as they always did. When they made it down the stairs, their laughter immediately died when they saw their mother's stern face.

"You're just lucky your father has yet to bring the carriage," the mother said coldly before she looked them over. "Very good."

Rin looked at her sisters and noticed that they were wearing dresses that were way fancier than hers and their necklines were awfully low, showing some cleavage. Their hair was done fancier than hers and their faces were painted with make-up. Rin looked at her own self and it was clear she was becoming self-conscious.

The mother suddenly put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Where is that man!" With that she exited the house to go find him.

As soon as the mother was gone, Sango and Kagome rounded on their younger sister. Rin started to get nervous.

"Ooooo..." Kagome cooed. "Our baby sister is all dressed up for once. I wonder what for?"

Sango smiled with false sweetness. "Probably because she's hoping to catch the eye of that man, who saved her," she turned to Kagome. "Isn't that sweet?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, yes, but unfortunately he probably won't even see her."

"Definitely," Sango agreed. "Especially since there are those there with far more beauty than her."

"On top of that, she insists on dressing like some nun," Kagome added and with that the two started laughing cruelly.

Rin just lowered her head; not saying a word. _'It's true... Why would he __notice me when my sisters are there?'_

The door suddenly opened to reveal their mother. "Come along! You father finally has the carriage ready," she turned on her heals and her daughter obediently followed.

* * *

Byakuya was in the Killing Perfection's room, watching his leader as he was doing something. He had amusement in his eyes.

"Eh, Boss..." a smile was twitching at the corners of his lips. "Are you really going to go? Surely the sheriff can see through you with his eyes closed."

"I have no choice," came the Killing Perfection's stoic reply.

Amusement entered Byakuya's eyes. "Uh, you actually do. You could forget about her. The benefits are... well, living."

The Killing Perfection turned his cold glare on Byakuya, who didn't even flinch. "Tonight is vital. And are you doubting my abilities?"

Byakuya dryly laughed. "Oh, no Boss. Of course not. Why would I doubt the disguising abilities of the one with the scariest aura there is?" he ended with a snort.

"If you weren't so useful..."

"I know, I know, I would be dead!" Byakuya interrupted with a laugh.

The Killing Perfection gave one final glare before going back to his task. "Besides, the sheriff will be too busy to notice me anyways. Avoiding such a man as him is easy. Though I could easily fool him."

Byakuya's eyes lit up. "Well, it shall be entertaining to watch. From a safe distance that is."

The Killing Perfection turned his glare on his subordinate once more. "You better not..."

Byakuya laughed and held his hands up. "Don't worry; I won't spy on you when you would kill me for it."

The Killing Perfection lingered his glare on him a little longer before going back to his task.

Byakuya looked at his leader's reflection. "They're throwing such a fancy party for the arrival of his wife and daughters. I didn't know he was so extravagant."

"Hn," was the only answer the Killing Perfection offered.

Byakuya looked over at his leader and smirked. "Makes a perfect opportunity for you."

The Killing Perfection remained silent.

* * *

In the government building, Rin was looking around for any signs of the man who had saved her. Her mother and sisters had long abandoned her and her father was busy talking with some government officials. The party was in full swing, but she took no enjoyment in it.

"Ah, Miss Rin Gainsborough?" came a male's voice from Rin's side. She looked to see the owner was a young man with dark hair and freckles. He was obviously a government man. He bowed to her to which she politely nodded back.

"Hello," Rin greeted politely.

The man smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss. I am Kohaku Slayer."

"It seems you already know my name."

"Yeah, well, hard not to when your father talks about you all the time."

"Oh, you work with my father?"

"At times."

Some awkward silence passed...

Kohaku looked nervously down at his feet. "So, I was wondering-"

"Excuse me," came a deep voice interrupting Kohaku effectively. Both Rin and Kohaku looked to see the voice's owner. He was a very tall man, in a fancy black suit with a cape-like cloth over his shoulder. He had long silver hair and gold eyes that pierced the soul. He looked like a social elite, but was in actuality the Killing Perfection.

Rin gasped as her eyes landed on his silver hair. _'Could he be...?'_

The Killing Perfection took Rin's hand in his and kissed it, like proper gentleman should. All the while he held her eyes with his. She blushed prettily which caused the outlaw to smirk. He glanced over at Kohaku and saw his look displeasure and was internally satisfied.

Kohaku bowed to the Killing Perfection, obviously thinking that he was what he looked like. He then bowed to Rin. "I shall see you later, Miss Rin."

Rin politely nodded and watched him leave before turning to the Killing Perfection, who already had his eyes on her.

"Are you...?" Rin started.

"Are I what?" the Killing Perfection smirked.

Rin hesitated before continuing. "The man who saved me yesterday?"

The Killing Perfection smirked. "What do you think?"

Rin blinked. "Well, your silver hair..."

Suddenly Rin found the Killing Perfection's face was just mere inches from her own. Her eyes widened and a bright blush overcame her cheeks and her heart beat quickened.

"Yes..." the Killing Perfection murmured in a low voice before straightening back up. He slightly smiled; pleased with the effect he had on the girl.

'_I knew it! I knew he wasn't the outlaw!'_ Rin thought gleefully.

The Killing Perfection then offered his hand to her. "Care to dance?"

Rin looked at his hand before smiling up at him. "I would love to." She placed her hand in his and he led her out to one side of the dance floor.

The Killing Perfection placed his hand on Rin's hip and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He sneakily drew her to him just a little closer than what the dance called for. He then led her into the dance.

* * *

Byakuya was watching the whole party safely up in a tree. He was smiling in amusement as he watched his leader chase Kohaku away and start to woo Rin. He now watched the couple as they danced. Rin was clearly enjoying herself and couldn't take her eyes off of his boss. He knew his leader was enjoying himself too and the girl had now become his world as much as he had become hers.

"Well, I'll be..." Byakuya muttered to himself before smiling. He was obviously happy for his leader.

Suddenly Byakuya's eyes widened and he stiffened. The cause of this sudden change was Rin's father was walking over to his leader and daughter. "This can't be good..."

* * *

The Killing Perfection turned to his nemesis as he felt him approach. That caused Rin to notice her father and she smiled up at him.

"Hello, Father," Rin greeted.

"Hey, Sweetie," the sheriff replied to his daughter before he turned to the Killing Perfection. He looked the man up and down, which made Rin nervous. But of course, the Killing Perfection didn't hold a hint of nervousness. "Who are you, young man? I haven't seen you?" the sheriff finally said.

Rin opened her mouth to answer, but remembered she had yet to ask his name. _'I feel so silly...'_

"I am Sir Montblanc," the Killing Perfection casually replied. "I hope you don't mind my dancing with your lovely daughter." Rin blushed at the compliment.

The sheriff laughed. "Not at all. After all its custom," the sheriff's face turned serious. "I haven't noticed you around these parts."

"I have always lived here." the Killing Perfection easily replied. "Well, long enough to be considered as such anyways."

"Really? Where?"

"Not far away. I am from the Rosin Manor."

The sheriff's eyes widened. "So, it's true, someone of high status does live there!"

"Yes, but I don't like to leave there all that much. Just on the rare occasion."

The sheriff smiled. "Well, I'm glad you could make it. Are the rumors true that you are from a foreign country?"

"Yes, I am, but don't believe all of the rumors."

The sheriff laughed. "Naturally. And your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh... I see..." the sheriff studied the Killing Perfection. "You know, you look familiar... There's only one other person I know with that silver hair..."

The Killing Perfection didn't so much as bat an eye at the possibility of being caught. "It's possible you have seen me around town. Though I wouldn't have been dressed as this. Too dangerous."

"Oh, of course."

Rin looked over at her father, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "He saved me in town yesterday. A horse would have trampled me if it wasn't for him. He put himself between the horse and me."

The sheriff's eyes widened. "You did that for my daughter?"

The Killing Perfection smiled. "I could hardly call myself a man if I let a lady get trampled by a horse when I could do something."

"That may be true, but still..." the sheriff shook the Killing Perfection's hand and clasped him on the back. "Thank you! I couldn't bear seeing my daughter hurt."

"No need for thanks."

The sheriff smiled and motioned to his daughter. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for now."

Rin blushed as she took the Killing Perfection's hand at her father's insistence. She avoided his eyes; looking down at her feet as her father left.

The Killing Perfection smiled down at the girl, clearly pleased. "Well, would you like to dance again?"

Rin looked up at him and smiled. "I would like that."

The Killing Perfection smirked and drew her to him, closer than before. Their proximity flushed up Rin's cheeks even more, which caused him to smirk. He then led her into another dance. Rin was so transfixed by him that she didn't even notice her sisters' jealous stares. All she saw was the man she was falling hard for.

* * *

Byakuya chuckled from his spot in the tree. "Sir, you truly are a master in more ways than even I knew," he chuckled again.

Byakuya watched his leader and the girl dance. Soon, he realized what the Killing Perfection was planning and his eyes widened. "Better get out of here or he really might kill me." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

The Killing Perfection sneakily led Rin out onto the balcony by way of dancing before she even realized it. When they stopped, Rin looked around, with surprise on her face. She looked back up at the Killing Perfection with a blush on her face.

The Killing Perfection leaned over to whisper into the ladies' ear. "I wished to speak with you... alone..."

A shiver ran down Rin's spine, her heart beat accelerated, and her blush reddened. The Killing Perfection leaned back and smirked; enjoying Rin's reaction to him.

"Um, what about, Sir?" Rin asked in a shy voice.

"I just wanted to speak with you without eyes and ears around us," the Killing Perfection took a lock of Rin's hair in his hand, which caused Rin's blush to deepen even further. "I would like to see you again sometime. I would hate for this to be our last encounter."

Rin smiled up at him shyly. "I would like that too."

"So, I may call on you, later?"

"You may."

The Killing Perfection smiled and lifted the lock of Rin's hair he held. He leaned down the rest of the way and placed a soft kiss on it. Rin's eyes widened and her blush deepened even more.

The Killing Perfection straightened and looked down on Rin's fair face. "You are a beauty, Miss Rin."

Rin looked down, clearly not believing him. "I'm not near as beautiful as my sisters. They are the beauties, not me. I can't be considered as such."

The Killing Perfection's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't disregard yourself. I will have you know that I haven't even noticed your sisters."

Rin closed her eyes. "You probably haven't even seen them."

"Show me." The Killing Perfection's voice had hardened.

Rin shook her head. "You'll fall for them. They all do..."

The Killing Perfection's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

Silence stretched until Rin gave a sigh; giving in to his orders. She led the Killing Perfection over to the window and as soon as she spotted her sisters, she pointed them out to him. "There, they are."

The Killing Perfection looked to see the girls dancing with men; clearly flirting with them. They were giggling and laughing at everything. The Killing Perfection clearly wasn't impressed. He turned away and walked back to where he was before. "Unimpressive."

Rin's head snapped to him and her eyes widened. She walked over to him and stood before him; looking up at him. She was clearly in shock by what he had said.

"Why...?" Rin muttered. "They're..."

"Disgraceful," the Killing Perfection interrupted. "They flirt, laugh, and dress to capture men's attention. They hold no honor; just looking for a good time."

Rin looked down. "I thought all men only cared about were women's bodies and looks."

"Not I."

Rin looked up at the Killing Perfection and smiled. They started into one another's eyes for an unknown length of time. As if in a trance, the Killing Perfection lifted his hand and placed it on Rin's cheek. She closed her eyes; savoring the contact. When she opened her eyes, his face was considerably closer to hers. She stared up into his eyes; not able to look away as he took her by the shoulders and drew her closer to him.

The Killing Perfection leaned down till his lips were almost touching her forehead. "You're honorable," he kissed her forehead. "You're sensible," he kissed her right cheek. "You're modest," he kissed her left cheek. "You're meek," he kissed her nose. "You're beautiful..." he leaned to kiss her lips, but stopped himself and kissed the corner of her mouth instead.

He pulled back a few inches to look her in the eyes once more. As he held her eyes, he brushed one hand through her hair. "We shall meet again soon..."

With that he pulled away and had jumped the balcony railings faster than Rin to tell what had happened. She ran towards the railing and looked out, clearly worried for him. She saw him nowhere in sight. She stumbled backward and placed a hand over her racing heart. A smile slowly formed on her lips.

"I can't wait..." Rin whispered into the night.


	3. Chance Meeting

A/N: Sorry for the LATE update. Especially to Sunset, as I told her I would update at Christmas. I started on this then, but it took me this long to complete it. . Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3: A "Chance" Encounter

The Killing Perfection jumped through the window into his very own room. He didn't even pay any attention to Byakuya, who was leaning back in his rocking chair; trying to appear nonchalant.

"Magnificent show, Boss!" Byakuya praised with a couple of claps for the fun it.

The Killing Perfection didn't even turn to his subordinate, but instead got busy getting out of his disguise. "I told you not to doubt."

Byakuya chuckled. "That you did." He then stood up and walked over to his boss and clapped him on the back. "Good job there, Boss, she's completely smitten!"

The Killing Perfection paused as he smirked. "Good."

"So..." Byakuya drawled with a coy smile. "What's the plan now, eh?"

The Killing perfection glared. "Why do you think I would tell you?"

Byakuya chuckled. "Because I'm sure you're going to have me use my abilities to spy on the lass."

"Hn, you guessed right," the Killing Perfection almost reluctantly admitted.

Byakuya laughed. "Sorry, Boss, I've known you too long and too good to not know that."

The Killing Perfection leveled him a look. "Well, this is what you will do..."

* * *

A few days later...

In the early morning Rin was lying in bed, thinking of none other than "Sir Montblanc". She blushed as she remembered the way he had held her... Especially by the way he had kissed her... She turned a deep red at the particular memory.

Suddenly she sighed. _'I haven't seen him since, I sure hope I do see him soon...' _she thought; forlorn.

Finally she got out of bed and went down to breakfast; one that she knew only her and her father would be present for.

"Good morning, Father!" Rin greeted.

"Good morning, Rin," the Sheriff wished back as he looked up from his coffee.

Rin got herself some food and as she did so, she noticed a rose by the window. "Hm, I've never seen this flower before. It sure is pretty," she mused to herself. She then turned and sat before her father. "So, are you going into town today?"

"Of course, those bandits don't sleep for long. I'm surprised at how quiet they have been lately."

"Hm..." Rin hummed.

"What about you?" the sheriff asked. "Are you going to do anything special today?"

"Well, I was thinking about going out to pick some flowers and have a look around," she mused.

"Well, just be careful and don't go too far," the sheriff warned.

"I won't," Rin replied with a smile.

* * *

At the Killing Perfection's hideout...

Byakuya was smiling coyly at the rose in his hand... "Well, well..." he murmured before springing up. He rushed to his boss' room and headed straight to the bed, where the Killing Perfection still slept. "Hey, boss!" he bellowed.

The Killing Perfection opened one eye and glared at him with it. "What is it?" he demanded coldly.

"Look, I know your meeting went late into the night, but I thought you would like to know that your Miss Rin is going to have a nice venture out into the countryside all alone."

At hearing that, the infamous outlaw quickly sat up. "Good work," he murmured as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Byakuya looked at his boss' choice of clothes as if he had lost his marbles. "Have you forgotten that you are the regal Sir Montblanc?"

"She knows that I don't often wear what I did, and besides it's impractical for the plans I have," the Killing Perfection passively explained.

"Ah," Byakuya sounded with an amused smile. "Sounds fun and just what are these plans?"

"Why should I tell you?" the infamous outlaw asked coldly.

"Because that's the only way I'll find out! I wouldn't dare follow you two."

"Then you'll just never know," the Killing Perfection replied as he left the room.

"Hmph, that's no fun!" Byakuya pouted.

* * *

Rin was in a patch of wild flowers; picking the prettiest she could fine. She was humming contently to herself, enjoying her task.

"Fancy meeting you here," a deep voice spoke behind her.

Rin whirled around to see none other than the one who was always on her mind lately. "Sir Montblanc!"

The Killing Perfection smiled. "How are you, Miss Rin?"

Rin rushed over to him. "I'm fine, how are you? What are you doing out here? Of course I'm happy to see you!"

The Killing Perfection chuckled with amusement in his eyes. "I'm fine and I am out for a ride." Then he leaned forward. "And I'm happy that I ran into you."

Rin blushed prettily and looked down. "I've been wanting to see you..." she shyly mumbled.

"As I have you," the Killing Perfection replied softly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, further flustering the girl. He smirked in satisfaction. "I was curious if you would care to join me?"

Rin looked down, suddenly downcast. "I would love to, but I didn't bring a horse."

The Killing Perfection leaned over and put his mouth next to her ear. "Then we can share my horse," he whispered; his lips lightly brushing against her ear.

Rin's face heated up and all she could do was nod her head.

The Killing Perfection leaned back and smirked as he held out a hand to her. She shyly took it and allowed him to lead her over to his white stallion. The Killing Perfection took hold of her by her waist and easily hoisted her up onto the horse's back. He allowed his hands to linger a bit before pulling them back and then easily mounted behind her. Rin blushed as he reached around to take hold of the reins and urged the horse to go.

Rin looked back over her shoulder to try and look at the Killing Perfection's face. "Where are we going?"

The Killing Perfection smirked. "You'll see."

Rin cutely pouted. "Why not tell me?"

The Killing Perfection chuckled in amusement and the leaned over to whisper in her ear. "It's a surprise."

Rin's face heated up instantly at the hot breath on her ear, which effectively caused her to be silent.

* * *

The sheriff was riding with his outfit over some rough terrain. Soon the sheriff ordered them to stop, which they all instantly did, except for Kohaku who stopped by his leader.

"Well..." the sheriff muttered while looking around.

Kohaku looked over at the older man. "Do you think the Killing Perfection's hideout is out here?"

"I don't know... But this would be a good place for it," the sheriff replied.

Kohaku turned his gaze back to the countryside. "That's for sure."

The sheriff sighed. "I would love to find it before that gold shipment arrives."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, on all accounts, we should start planning on security for the carriage or we'll lose it to some bandit even if it's not the Killing Perfection."

"I can always ask for backup from the government. And if you don't mind me saying so, we could fix a trap for the Killing Perfection as well."

The sheriff looked over at the young man and smiled. "Now, that's an idea! Let's plan a good trap for our "old friend"."

* * *

In Sesshomaru's hideout...

Byakuya was gazing at his rose once more. A smile graced his lips and he got a glazed look in his eyes. "A gold shipment? How enticing!" he exclaimed, but soon he frowned. "A trap? Hm, I best warn the Boss of this. Sounds like they're stepping up their game."

Then out of the blue he laughed. "Well, no matter! They are fools if they think they can trap the Killing Perfection. If anything this will make things more interesting!"

Byakuya gazed back at his rose. "Yes, Sheriff, do set that trap of yours! Give some excitement to my life besides my boss's love life." He then frowned as another thought entered his mind. "Speaking of which I wonder where that demon got off to..."

Moments of silence passed by...

"Hm... No fair, Boss," Byakuya pouted.

* * *

The Killing Perfection was guiding his horse through a winding trail.

Rin looked back at him. "You're not taking me somewhere dangerous are you?"

He chuckled. "I would never do that to you."

"Then where?" Rin pouted.

"We're almost there," he replied with a smirk.

As they took a sharp turn they went under some thick vines and suddenly they entered the most beautiful flower field Rin had ever seen...

Rin gasped and looked around all around her with sparkly eyes. "It's gorgeous!"

The Killing Perfection smirked. "I'm glad you like it."

The outlaw guided his horse to a stop and gracefully dismounted. He turned to the young lady and slowly lowered her down; the whole time keeping eye contact with her. She blushed prettily under his gaze, which gave him great amusement as always.

"Why do you always do that?" Rin whispered; too shy to speak any louder.

The outlaw smirked. "Do what?" he asked; knowing full well what she was referring to.

"You know..." she trailed off; her blush getting hotter.

"Oh, really? Why don't you tell me?" he asked; bringing his mouth to her ear; causing her blush to go down her neck as she felt his hot breath on the sensitive area. "Cause I might be thinking something different. We don't want to cause any kind of confusion now, do we?"

Rin mutely shook her head; too embarrassed to do anything more.

The outlaw smirked triumphantly and his voice lowered when he spoke again. "Now tell me what it is."

Rin's blush deepened further if that was even possible. "...are ... me..."

The outlaw smirked' enjoying every moment of this. "What was that? I didn't catch it all."

"Stare... at... me..." she was finally able to mumble out.

The outlaw chuckled. "I never stared at you."

Rin quickly looked up at him; confusion in her eyes. "Yes, you do," she pouted.

The outlaw let out another laugh. "I do not stare at you. I _gaze_ at you. There's a difference," he purred.

Rin blushed. "There is?" she asked in a small voice.

"Very much so. A gaze holds far more significance. It holds longing..."

Flustered, Rin looked down; not knowing how to respond.

The outlaw dropped a kiss on her hair and chuckled. "Come, I sure you wish to admire the flowers."

Rin looked over at the flowers; obviously relieved for the distraction. Her expression changed completely as she happily took in the scenery while they walked around.

The outlaw let out another laugh. "How amusing."

Rin looked up at her escort; ready to make a retort, but stopped when she noticed his content expression. _'That's the first time I have seen him so relaxed. Usually he seems on guard for some reason...'_ she brushed the thought off and smiled back. _'Yes, I have definitely fallen head of heels in love with him...'_ she thought as they gazed into each other's eyes.


End file.
